Test Drive
by thenextcujo
Summary: SG-1 attack a Goa'uld mother ship with the Prometheus and X-302s *chapter 5 uploaded, please review*
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Jack sat back in his boat and sighed with contentment. Yep, he thought, this is the life. I could do this for a long, long time. "Sir, I got one! I got one!"  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow and looked over at the other end of the boat, where Carter was sitting. He looked at the end of the rod, and saw a very large shape thrashing around in the water. He raised an eyebrow. "Nice catch Carter, get it close to the boat, and I'll get it in the net."  
  
After a few minutes of struggling, they managed to get the fish into the net and into the boat. Jack inspected the impressive fish, "Carter, and on your first trip out! Nice job. This thing must be at least 10 pounds."  
  
Carter smiled, "thank you sir, beginners luck I guess."  
  
Jack looked over at Carter with a somewhat puzzled expression on his face. "Carter, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. I've invited you fishing tons of times, I never actually expected you to say yes. How come you did this time?"  
  
Carter smiled, and batted her eyes playfully, "Why sir, how could I turn down an offer to get to know my CO better?"  
  
Jack snorted, "Jonas driving you nuts?"  
  
Carter exhaled rather sharply, "He took over my lab, sir! He's nice, and he's a smart guy, but there's only so much I could take. I figured spending the weekend drifting around a lake with you all weekend would be better than analyzing that artifact we found on P3X759."  
  
Jack smiled vindictively, "Oh, so all I am is an excuse eh? Carter, I am shocked and appalled. This kind of behavior must not go unpunished!" With that, Jack reached over and shoved Carter into the lake. Carter shrieked and hit the water with a huge splash. Jack chuckled quietly to himself as Carter head broke the surface.  
  
"Haha, sir. Very funny. Now can you please help me out?"  
  
"Now Carter," Jack said with a smile, still chuckling to himself a bit, "how gullible do you think I am? If I give you my hand you'll just yank me over the side."  
  
Jack and Sam stopped talking abruptly as they heard the strange sound that approached. It sounded like a plane, but a plane that was in low gear or something. "What the hell is that?" Jack asked Sam, "You recognize it?"  
  
"Yes sir," Sam replied, "It's a V-22 Osprey."  
  
"Ah," Jack said, "are those standard issue aircraft yet?"  
  
"No sir, not that I have heard."  
  
"Damn, that means it is probably here to get us."  
  
The strange looking plane flew low overhead, then circled back. When the plane was about 1000 feet away, the engine nacelles on the end of the wings rotated so that the propellers were facing straight up. The plane turned helicopter dropped down and landed on the water, then cut the engines and drifted over to the boat.  
  
Jack looked over at the soaking Sam now sitting beside him, "Sorry Carter, looks like this vacation is ending early." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Once the plane had retrieved Jack and Carter, it headed directly to Area 51, where they headed to the hangar containing the X-302's. There they met up with the rest of SG-1 and General Hammond. Jack, now back in uniform looked at General Hammond. "Alright sir, what was so important that you had to send an experimental heli-plane, which by the way was really cool, to pick me up?"  
  
The General looked back. "Colonel, you and Major carter have been summoned back here because we need you to lead the fighter wing from Prometheus. You and the rest of SG-1 will fly these two X-302's up to the Prometheus, which will complete its' compliment of 8. From there, the Prometheus will fly to a set of coordinates given to us by the Tok'ra."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what did they say is at these coordinates?"  
  
"A mother ship. One of Lord Yu's. It was damaged in a battle with Anubis's forces. Right now its' hyper drive is inoperable, but it still has a full compliment of death gliders. Now, we would like to take the mother ship intact, but if it comes to it you have authorization to destroy it." General Hammond looked down at the mission briefings that he had in his hand. "Take these with you. Colonel, you will lead the fighter wing, so you will have to brief you pilots. Good luck."  
  
The Colonel sighed. "Thank you sir. Teal'c, you're my gunner. Jonas, ride shotgun with Carter."  
  
Jack and Teal'c hopped into one of the fighters, and Sam and Jonas got into the other fighter. After a quick systems check, the fighters taxied out to the dry lakebed that served as a runway. The two fighters took up positions at the end of the runway, then lit their afterburners and roared into the sky. Once they were on course, Jack sat back and looked at the fighter he was in "So T, what are the weapons on this thing?"  
  
Teal'c looked at the displays in front of him. "This fighter appears to be equipped with human weapons. There are two 30mm cannons with explosive, armor piercing rounds as well as 4 missiles. These weapons should prove quite effective against death gliders, but will do little damage to a mother ship."  
  
"That's alright, the Prometheus has Asguard weapons, remember? That'll beat the crap out of a mother ship." Jack said with a smirk  
  
"Indeed it will," Teal'c replied.  
  
Well, Jack thought, now is as good a time as any to check out the maneuverability of this thing. "Carter, you wanna do a mock dogfight, see what these things are capable of?"  
  
"You're on sir," Sam replied coldly, "now's my chance to show you up for that little lake stunt. Head to head, then go for lock."  
  
The fighters broke formation, with Jack streaking out ahead. After getting a fair distance away, Jack snapped the X-302 into a sharp half loop and brought himself into line with Carter's ship. The two fighters blew past each other, the signal that the fight was started. Jack twisted the fighter sharply to the right, bringing his fighter into a path perpendicular to Carter's. Carter took the bait, and tried to dive at Jack, ending up almost right behind him. Before Carter had time to get a weapons lock, Jack cut the engines, letting the fighter just drift through space. Then he used thrusters to turn it around, so he was facing backwards. Jack then lit the engines again, and whipped under Carter's fighter. Jack did a quick half loop that brought him into line right behind Carter. But she had expected that, and had already started turning to evade. Jack turned inside Carter, bringing her right into Teal'c's gun sights, but only for a split second, not long enough for a missile lock and probably not even long enough to hit her with guns. Carter tried the same no engine turn that Jack had tried before. Humph, Jack thought. Figured she'd try and steal that. That was why Jack had stopped his fighter dead. "Teal'c, lock her up when she tries to reverse direction."  
  
Unfortunately for Jack, Sam didn't reverse direction. She just turned to face him and kept drifting. "HAHA! Gotcha sir!"  
  
Jack sighed. Well, I shoulda seen that coming, he thought. "Good job Carter. I guess I kinda screwed up that one. Alright, let's head to the Prometheus." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
After SG-1 had docked and stored their things, Jack decided the best thing to do would be to familiarize himself with the ship, then meet the other pilots and get them briefed on the mission. "Guys. Go get some food or something, I'm going to explore for a little bit. I'll call all the flight staff later."  
  
The first thing Jack wanted to do was meet the bridge staff and find out what the Asguard had done. Jack walked the long corridors to the bridge. You know, he thought, we really shoulda splurged and got some elevators. After walking up three levels and a total distance of about a kilometer, Jack got to the bridge. The ships' commander turned to look. "Ah, Colonel O'Neill. It is good to meet you. I am Rear Admiral Halter."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow. The navy is in control of this thing? I guess that kind of makes sense, he thought. After all, naval warfare was the closest thing to space combat.  
  
"Good to meet you, sir." Jack said, throwing a crisp salute.  
  
"So, Colonel, how do you like my ship?"  
  
"Actually sir, I've already been aboard Prometheus. She's a fine ship, but where are the turbolifts?" Jack raised his arms in a gesture of hopelessness, "Have we learned nothing from Star Trek?"  
  
The admiral chuckled, "Co what brings you to the bridge, Colonel?"  
  
"Well sir, I came here to see what my good friend Thor did for us."  
  
"Ah, you've come to see the guns. Well Colonel, meet my tactical officer, Captain Mitchell," the admiral said as he walked over to the weapons station, "Captain, why don't you brief the colonel on this ships capabilities."  
  
The captain turned to look at Jack. "The Asguard went all out here sir. The Prometheus has 4 rotating gun turrets, sir, two on the top and two on the bottom. Each one is easily powerful enough to blast through a regular mother ships shields, and we shouldn't even have a problem taking on one of Anubis's more powerful ships.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "Nice of Thor to do that for us. Did he give us shields like that too?"  
  
"Yes sir. We have the same shields that you would find aboard an Asguard battle cruiser. No normal mother ship can touch us, and we can go toe to toe with any mother ship Anubis throws at us as well," the captain said confidently.  
  
"Sweet. Hey speaking of mother ships," Jack said, "can you give me any information the Tok'ra gave us on the one we're going to fight? I want to brief the pilots."  
  
"No problem sir," the captain replied, "I'll page the flight staff to the briefing room." He said as he handed Jack the papers he had printed out.  
  
"No. The hangar, not the briefing room please." Jack said  
  
"The hangar, sir?" replied a puzzled captain.  
  
"Yeah," Jack said smiling. "I hate briefing rooms. Boring, BORING stuff goes on in those rooms, and the chairs are too damn comfortable. Major Carter tends to get pretty pissed when I doze through one of her more, err, longwinded briefings."  
  
The captain smiled, "Okay sir, I'll page the flight staff to the hangar."  
  
Jack wandering his way down to the hangar deck, trying to commit the rest of the ship to memory before he got there. He wanted to make sure that everyone was there by the time he got there. When he walked into the hangar, the chattering young group of pilots quickly stood to attention. "At ease, gentlemen. My name is Colonel O'Neill, and I will be your wing commander for this mission. Now, who was in charge before I got here."  
  
A young, well-built man at the back stood up, "I was sir. I'm Major Micheals."  
  
"Alright Major," Jack said while he sized the guy up, "can you give me a readiness status on your fighter wing?"  
  
"Yes sir. All of the fighters and equipment is combat ready. The wing has done 30 hours of training up to this point."  
  
Jack winced. 30 hours in a fighter wasn't a whole lot of time, and this would be the first combat test of this fighter, let alone this unit. I guess that'll just have to do. "Alright then gentlemen, for those of you who don't know, we are leaving on our first mission as we speak. We are going to try and take on of Lord Yu's mother ships. We would preferably like to take it in one piece, but we can destroy if we have to. Now the problem is that although the mother ship is damaged, it still has some death gliders left. The Tok'ra informant has said that there are at least 20 left, and as many as 24. Worst case scenario, that puts them at a 3:1 numerical advantage."  
  
A lieutenant in the back stood up. "3:1?! Sir, how can we expect to beat that many ships?"  
  
Major Carter stood up. "It is true that the Death Gliders outnumber us by quite a bit. But, the X-302 has a significant advantage. The X-302 has missiles."  
  
Teal'c chimed in, "A death glider has no long range capability. It is indeed susceptible to missile attack."  
  
"You heard the man, boys," Jack said, "hit them with missiles and you will be ok. If you need to get in close, fly it like what it is, a spaceship. I don't want to see any hotshot get blown away because he thinks like an atmospheric pilot. Now, how many of you have been trained for ground combat, and how many of you know how to use a Stargate?"  
  
Almost everyone's hand went up. "Any of you that aren't, you have 12 hours to get these skills. Should we encounter resistance from the mother ship, we might be asked to land and secure it, so you will all be carrying P90s, make sure you know how to use those as well. Dismissed."  
  
As the pilots filed out of the flight deck, Teal'c and Sam came over to Jack. "Do you think this mission has a high probability of success?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"I dunno," Jack said, "let's hope these pilots know their stuff."  
  
"Yeah," Sam chimed in, "but if not we can take on all 24 ships, right sir?" she said flashing her most winning smile.  
  
"That does not seem likely," the always stoic Teal'c replied. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
12 hours later the Prometheus had dropped out of hyperspace. They were hidden from the mother ship by thick asteroid belt that the fighters would use to make their escape. If the Prometheus were needed, it would just have to jump to the other side of the belt. Jack and the fighter wing were in the fighter bay getting ready to go. Teal'c was standing beside Jack fiddling with the P90 he was holding.  
  
"I do not like this weapon, O'Neill. Can I not bring an automatic shotgun instead?"  
  
"Sorry Teal'c," Jack replied, "we don't have room for it. If we have to board, shoot someone with it. It'll grow on you."  
  
We're ready to go sir," Carter came over to say, "you should probably address them over the radio."  
  
Jack hopped into his fighter and strapped himself in. He powered up his fighter and then keyed the mike button. "Alright kids, you know what is at stake here. If we have problems, it's going to be pretty tough to retreat. In other words, if we don't get this right we are screwed. Remember, attack from long range until you are out of missiles. Once you're out of missiles, try to draw the fighters back into the asteroid belt. That should split them up better. Now give a status report."  
  
"Two reporting in," Sam said.  
  
"Three, good to go."  
  
"Four, good to go."  
  
"Five, in the green."  
  
"Six, ready and waiting."  
  
"Seven, good to go."  
  
"Eight is ready."  
  
"Alright then take you positions. Don't move in until everyone has launched, and don't be a dumbass out there." Jack said.  
  
Jack taxied his fighter out to one of the two launch rails on the floor. Sam taxied to the one next to him. His fighter was automatically locked into the rail. "Ready to go, Teal'c?"  
  
"Indeed I am." Teal'c replied.  
  
"Alright, here we go then," Jack said as he flashed Sam thumbs up then pressed the button that launched his fighter out the door. Jack felt. nothing. "Oh yeah, you have to love that inertial damper," he said happily.  
  
Jack put the fighter into a circuit around the Prometheus and watched as others launched in the same way that he and Sam had. Once everyone was ready to go, they formed up and headed into the belt. Man, Jack thought, these things are pretty big. He looked at the massive asteroids that surrounded him on all sides, as he juked and dodged his way through them. Finally, Jack emerged on the other side. "Alright kids, there it is," he said over the radio. "Get close, but not close enough to get hit by the turret. Draw the fighters out."  
  
Jack took a good look at the mother ship. It was still in pretty bad shape. It was listing to one side a little, and Jack could see numerous fire plumes coming from the hull. There were also little streams of atmosphere venting from a couple of places on the lower decks. "Damn," Jack said to Teal'c, "That thing took a huge beating. It's a wonder it got out of there."  
  
"Indeed," Teal'c said. "The leaking air looks to be isolated to the lower decks. If we board, we should avoid those areas."  
  
"Yeah, thanks Teal'c," Jack said rolling his eyes. Teal'c was an expert at stating the obvious.  
  
"There they are!" someone yelled, "I count 22."  
  
Jack looked at his sensors. They confirmed it, 22 Goa'uld death gliders. "Alright kids, get your missiles off now." As he said that, Jack locked and fired his missiles as fast as he could, making sure that they were fired at 4 different targets. The other 7 fighters around him were doing exactly the same thing. In 30 seconds, all 32 missiles had been launched. Jack watched as one of the approaching fighters was struck by a missile and engulfed in a huge ball of flame. Bits of death glider spread in every direction. The remaining death gliders broke formation, trying to escape from the streaking warheads. One of the death gliders was struck in the wing, and rolled out of control directly into the path of another missile. Missiles that missed exploded when out of fuel or in close proximity, creating shrapnel showers that did almost as much damage as the explosion. One death glider flew through a cloud of debris, and emerged scarred and pockmarked on the other side. This probably wouldn't have been a big problem, except that the canopy was shattered, and they pilot was drifting into space.  
  
"4 here, all missiles have detonated. I count 10 death gliders destroyed."  
  
Jack checked his sensors. They confirmed this. "Okay kids, head back to the asteroids, draw them in and take them down."  
  
"Copy."  
  
"Roger that."  
  
Jack broke formation and darted back into the field, two death gliders giving chase. "Teal'c, tag the two fighters chasing us. Nail them first chance you get."  
  
Jack weaved his way through the field, twisting and spinning to avoid the debris. One of the death gliders came within a couple of feet of a large, spinning asteroid, but avoided it at the last second. Somehow, the death gliders were still on his tail, although he had increased the distance between them. Jack winced as he saw energy blast miss his ship by meters. Suddenly, an idea crossed Jack's mind. Finding an asteroid big enough to hide the ship, Jack headed right for it and increased speed.  
  
"O'Neill, we are on a collision course with that asteroid," said Teal'c calmly.  
  
"Yeah Teal'c I know. Get ready to shoot as soon as you can see the fighters." Jack said confidently. Just a few meters from the asteroid, Jack slammed the stick forward and dove under the asteroid. As soon as he reached the other side he yanked the fighter up and around the asteroid. By the time he reached the other side, on of the fighters was right in Teal'c's sights. Teal'c pulled the trigger, and the two cannons mercilessly spat round after round into the helpless death glider. The fighter came apart like a piece of glass shattering. His wingman, turning sharply to avoid the debris and shower of bullets, ran straight into an asteroid. The body slammed headlong into the rock with enough force that the wings separated and kept flying. "Haha! Nice shooting Teal'c!" Jack said excitedly. "One here, scratch two," he announced to the rest of the fighter wing, "anyone else need a hand?"  
  
"Six here. Sir, I got one on me and I can't shake him. I could use a hand."  
  
"Roger that," Jack said tensely, "on my way."  
  
Jack found six on the sensors and headed right for him. Damn, he thought to himself, he's pretty far. I hope I can get there in time. Jack streaked dangerously through the asteroids, trying to get there as fast as possible.  
  
"Six here. Sir, I need help! He's closing in on me!"  
  
"Damn it six stay calm! Don't fly straight, keep moving! Don't give him an easier target!" Jack said, now really worried. Six sounded too panicky. He better get there quick.  
  
"Ahh!! I'm hit! Losing stability!"  
  
Just as six said that Jack caught up with him. It was a pretty grim scenario. The death glider was just meters behind six, and his constant hits where picking the fighter apart. Jack could see a couple pieces were gone from six's right wing, and his left engine was blown apart. Jack immediately dove on the glider, Teal'c's bullets shattering the wing and cockpit.  
  
"Six, you're clear. Status?"  
  
"I'm breaking up sir! I can't control her. Ahh!"  
  
The damaged fighter was rolling out of control and had scraped an asteroid. The fighter rebounded off the rock and spun out of control deeper into the field. "Six, ejecting!" Jack heard over the radio. Fortunately for six, the X-302's ejection capsule was a fully functional ship, and it was small enough that the death gliders likely wouldn't notice it. Jack saw the cockpit separate from the rest of the fighter and gain control.  
  
Jack sighed, "Six, hide behind a big rock or something until I give the all clear. Then head back to the ship."  
  
"No problem sir," the now timid pilot replied, "and sir, thanks for the save."  
  
Jack dove back into the field and headed for Sam's location. "Guys, check in. how many kills?"  
  
"Two has two."  
  
"Three has one."  
  
"Four has one."  
  
"Five has zero."  
  
"Seven has two."  
  
"Eight has one."  
  
Jack did the math. "There's still two more out there, people. Let's make them dead."  
  
Jack couldn't find any more, but five got one, and another crashed chasing Sam. "Alright people, we're all clear. Form up and wait for orders." Jack switched his frequency and spoke again. "Prometheus, this is flight leader. All death gliders have been destroyed. We lost one fighter, pod's on the way home." Jack waited tersely for the answer.  
  
"Copy that flight leader. The mother ship has refused to surrender. Your new orders are to board and capture it."  
  
Jack sighed. Damn, I knew they'd ask that. "Roger that Prometheus." Jack switched back to the group. "Okay kids. They want us to board and capture the ship. Have your weapons ready the second you open your canopy." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Aaugck. Teal'c. gacckk. HELP!"  
  
"Shol'vah! Put down your weapon, and I will not snap this puny Tau'ri's throat!" shouted the particularly large jaffa that was standing with his arm curled around Jack's throat.  
  
"What should I do, O'Neill?" asked Teal'c, who had his P90 aimed at the jaffa and Jack.  
  
"Gaack! Shoot. him!"  
  
"As you wish." Teal'c took careful aim.  
  
"Shol'vah! If you move, he dies!" the jaffa screamed.  
  
Teal'c, still standing with the P90 sighted, started to lower his weapon. The jaffa lowered his zat and loosened his grip on Jack's neck.  
  
"A wise move, Shol'vah. I will deliver you to my lord, and be gloriously rewarded." The jaffa said, a sadistic smile growing on his face.  
  
In a flash of movement, Teal'c brought the P90 back up to his shoulder and fired, hitting the jaffa right in the throat. As the jaffa dropped to his knees, Teal'c examined the P90 he was holding. "You were correct O'Neill, this weapon is growing on me."  
  
"Yeah, that's good Teal'c," said a still gasping Jack. "Any word from any of the other groups?"  
  
"Major Micheals reported that they have taken the engine room, despite heavy resistance. Captain Malone and Lieutenant Griffin were killed."  
  
"Shit! How's Sam doing?"  
  
"I am unsure, she has not reported her status for some time."  
  
Jack swore again. "We should meet up with them, help them take the bridge."  
  
"That would be a wise course of action."  
  
Teal'c and Jack made their way through the battered ship to the bridge. Debris and dead jaffa litters the passageways, and there were fires everywhere. Jack ran around a corner, then dove back as several staff blasts smacked into the wall behind him. Jack leaned back, and fired off some rounds from his P90. Sparks covered one of the jaffa's armor, and he fell to the floor in a lifeless heap. The other three continued to fire their staffs at Jack.  
  
"They appear to have us pinned down."  
  
"Yes, thank you Teal'c. Any suggestions on how to get by these guys?" Jack said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I believe so. We require a distraction." Teal'c pulled out his zat and leaned around the corner, firing three times at a support beam. The beam disintegrated, and part of the ceiling fell in, trapping one of the jaffa and scattering his friends. Jack leaped out from the corner and shot one of the jaffa, while Teal'c zatted the other two.  
  
"Come on Teal'c! We gotta keep moving!" Jack yelled, already sprinting down the hall.  
  
A couple of minutes and dead jaffa later, Jack reached the outer door of the bridge. Teal'c searched the wall and found the appropriate hieroglyph, and the door creaked open. Jack and Teal'c stepped inside, weapons ready to fire. What they saw was not good. Sam, Jonas, and three other pilots were standing with their hands up, at the center of a ring of jaffa with their staffs pointed at them. Beside them, looking out the window, was the Goa'uld captain.  
  
"So," the Goa'uld said in his deep, disturbing voice, "you came here to take my ship. Did you truly believe that just because you had long range death gliders you could stand up to the might of the Goa'uld? When I tell Lord Yu of this, he will surely come to crush your puny planet, Tau'ri."  
  
"Oh, I don't think so, scumbag." Jack said in his most mocking tone, "You see, we don't just have long range fighters. We brought the big guns." Reaching into his vest, Jack grabbed his radio. "Prometheus, this is O'Neill. Would you care to join us?" A few seconds later, the purple hole of a hyperspace window appeared in the front window, the Prometheus appearing through it.  
  
The Goa'uld turned to the jaffa at the weapons station. "Jaffa, destroy that ship!" The mother ship opened fire. The blasts ripped through space right towards Prometheus. They stopped just short of the ship, illuminating the shields in purple and orange flashes of light.  
  
"You can't touch it. That ship has Asguard shields, and Asguard weapons for that matter." Jack said confidently, "Now the way I see it, you have two choices. You can surrender, or we can kill you, all of your jaffa, and blow up your ship. What's it gonna be?"  
  
"I will never surrender!" the Goa'uld screamed in rage, "and if I die, I die knowing I have rid the Goa'uld of your annoyance! Jaffa, kill them!"  
  
The jaffa standing around Sam and her men opened their staffs to fire. Jack turned, and mowed down three of them. Suddenly, the jaffa were a lot more concerned with killing Jack and Teal'c. They turned t face Jack, which was a mistake. Sam turned and threw a spinning kick, which caught the nearest jaffa guard in the head, dropping him like a sack of bricks. Sam threw his staff to Jonas and grabbed his zat. Jonas shot two of the jaffa in the back, while Sam zatted the rest of them.  
  
"NO!" the Goa'uld screamed, "If I die, I am taking you with me!" He slammed his hand down on a small console.  
  
"Sam." Jack said cautiously, "what did he just do?"  
  
"That is a self-destruct mechanism, O'Neill. This ship will explode in a matter of minutes." Teal'c said solemnly.  
  
"You stupid son of a bitch!" Jack yelled, bringing up his P90 and firing at the Goa'uld. But this didn't do any good, as he was wearing a hand device. Jack's bullets bounced uselessly off the shield the hand device put out. "Okay kids, I guess it's time to get out of here. Sam, let the troops know."  
  
"Yes sir. All teams, all teams, this is Major Carter. The self-destruct has been set. Abandon ship, I repeat abandon ship!"  
  
The group ran through the passageways back down to the hangar as fast as they could. "Teal'c! How long have we got?"  
  
"Approximately 4 more minutes, O'Neill."  
  
"Shit!" Jacked yelled, picking up his pace a little.  
  
"Sir, there's the hangar!" Sam yelled. "We can't open the doors until everyone gets there."  
  
"Tell them they have 2 and a half more minutes before we open the doors, Carter!" Jack yelled, scrambling to his fighter. He pulled himself up the ladder and started powering up the ship before he even closed the canopy. "Carter, how much more time?"  
  
"Major Micheals group still has another minute, sir!"  
  
So Jack sat there in the minute, every second feeling like an eternity. With 15 seconds left to go, the hangar door swung open and 4 men scrambled in. "That's it Carter! The second they close their canopies, open the door!"  
  
As soon as all the canopies closed, Jonas typed a command into his computer, and the massive door lifted open. Since they hadn't vented the hangar first, the decompression started to suck everything into space, including all of the fighters. The second they cleared the doors, Jack screamed, "That's it! Go! Gogogogogo!"  
  
Jack and the rest of the pilots lit their engines and shot back to the Prometheus as fast as they could, the explosion of the mother ship chasing them all the way. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Good job Colonel O'Neill, although I'm disappointed that you didn't secure the mother ship." General Hammond said somewhat disappointedly.  
  
"Yeah, sorry sir. That goa'uld seemed really intent on blowing himself up." Jack said, just a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Yes, well. At least you got out of there safely and got to test the combat capabilities of the X-302." General Hammond replied, "By the way, what was your impression of the fighter?"  
  
"It is an impressive machine," Teal'c said, "it is more than a match for the goa'uld death glider."  
  
"Yeah, it packs a pretty impressive punch," Jack chimed in, "I mean, hey, we took down 22 death gliders and there were only 8 of us." Jack said looking at the X-302 model that now decorated the SGC briefing room.  
  
"That's good news," General Hammond said, "from what the Tok'ra have save it sounds like we may be using more of them. Anubis has stepped up his assaults on the other system lords, and he may soon be ready to come after Earth. Let's hope we'll be ready."  
  
The End. 


End file.
